ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Suzuki Clan
"The Suzuki Clan, a once noble family, now a feared clan of assassins responsible for the fall of Hikari No Machi"- Sensei Garmadon on the Suzuki Clan Summary The Suzuki Clan(Formerly the Orisan Tribe), was formed in 234 BCE by Dodori Orisan, but then taken over by Mercedes Orisan when she married Arihiro Suzuki, and had 5 children with him, Akimasa Suzuki(Their eldest, a boy), Akane Suzuki The Second eldest, a girl, Aimi Suzuki(Their Middle, a girl, Hideyuki Suzuki(Their Second youngest, a boy), and their youngest Fumio Suzuki, another Son. Mercedes died not long after Fumio's birth, leaving Arihiro a single father, until he re-married, a young Japanese Gypsy named Fate Dylaen, and had a child with her named Toriette Suzuki. They were once a very noble family, even having relations to the Royal Family such as Emperor Akio Ninjago and Empress Risa Ninjago(nee Suzuki). However when the reign of Lady Nodoka the Insane came around during 1958, the Suzuki Clan became a Clan of Assassins. History Suzuki-Garmadon War I The First Suzuki-Garmadon War was during 1436 AE, and was started when Sumika Suzuki was Brutally murdered by Kurt Garmadon, the War lasted a shockingly long time, the end was in 1689 AE, when Akihisa Suzuki called off the war in effort to try and make peace with everyone. On the Garmadon Side were the Myola Family, Part of the Dylaen Family and the Tanaka Family, and on the Suzuki side were the Nakamura Family, Sato Family, and the Tachibana Family. This war resulted in the deaths of 457 Garmadons and 789 Suzuki's, leaving only 6 Suzuki's left, and 23 Garmadons. Suzuki-Saito War The First Suzuki-Saito War was in 1874 AE, and ended in 1899 AE. This war was started when Risako Saito stole the Silver Katana from the Suzuki Clan, which ultimatly ended up in her death by execution from the Emperor and Empress of that time(Since the Suzuki Clan was still noble back then). In this war, 46 members of the Saito Clan were murdered, and only 10 of the Suzuki Clan. Suzuki-Garmadon War II The Second Suzuki-Garmadon War started in 1975 AE, and ended in 2000, this war was caused when Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu stole the Silver Katana, but were caught by a Member of the Suzuki Clan named Raya Smith(Who was Ray's little sister actually). They were sentanced to execution but escaped when a member of the Suzuki Clan betrayed the Clan and saved them, that member was the Forgotten Sister of Allen Suzuki, named Ruri. Suzuki-Garmadon War III This war is still ongoing to this day... Beliefs The Suzuki Clan believes that anyone who doesn't possess Magic or an Element is lower than those who do, and their goal is to eliminate those Families that don't have Magic or Elements in it, or at the very least be able to make them into Second Class Citizens, ruled by those with magic or Elements. Prominite Traits Darkness- This is their most famous Element, however other elements do exist within' the Suzuki Clan Ivory Oni- The Suzuki Clan is the oldest Family to have any Ivory Oni blood in them Contortion- Most Females(More dominantly at least) of the Suzuki Family are Contortionists, which basically means they can bend their body into unatural positions without pain. Insanus Genes- The Suzuki Family have the WORST case of the Insanus Genes ever recorded Rulers/Heirs Rulers Allen Suzuki(formerly) Mercedes Orisan(formerly) Arihiro Suzuki(Formerly) Hana Suzuki(Currently) Heirs Sakura R. Suzuki(currently) Ayuko Suzuki(Currently) Saki Suzuki(currently) Arianne Suzuki(currently) Category:Groups Category:Villain groups Category:AstraStars Universe